Kamen Rider Kiva: Chains of Destiny
by FangZeronos
Summary: A Spin-off of Kamen Rider Kiva based around my own ideas. Currently unfinished.


[Chapter 1: Wake Up The Chains of Destiny[/CENTER]

Damn…another Monday in Los Angeles. I woke up and walked out into the main part of my house. Lauren was already here, and she had some stuff for me.

"Morning, Daniel," she said as she set the bag down on the counter.

"Good Morning, Lauren," I said simply.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water, pouring it over my head at the sink. My house was never completed, and I didn't have a proper shower, and we spent over Seven Hundred Dollars a month on just bottled water. I eat little things, but nothing major.

"You're not as cheerful this morning, Daniel," she said as she sat down.

A Mechanical Bat named Kivat-bat the 5th flew and landed on her shoulder, along with his friend Kivarra.

"He's not cheerful, Lauren, you should know that," Kivat said.

"I know…I could have hoped," Lauren said.

I stood over my work table and began crafting my Violin again.

"Daniel…you've been trying to craft that thing for three years. Give up," Kivarra said.

"Never. I will surpass my fathers, and I will craft the best Violin," I said.

Lauren shrugged and walked over to me and sat down on the counter as I shaved the wood for the back of the Violin. I worked for three hours, then we went outside.

"Kivat, Kivarra, stay here," I said as I pulled on my coat.

Lauren walked next to me and I kept my hands in my pockets. She looked at me and kind of smiled, and I just nodded.

"Daniel? Why don't you ever smile?" she asked as we neared the coffee house.

"I don't know. I just don't have anything to smile about, I guess," I said quietly.

"You've got me, Kivat and Kivarra. That's something, and I know that Master at the Hut like you," Lauren said, attempting to cheer me up.

"Stop, all right?" I asked. "You know that I'm never cheerful, and you just need to stop. All right?"

I stopped and turned back to the house, while Lauren stayed standing and had tears in her eyes.

Lauren continued to walk to the Hut, and she lets the tears softly fall.

"Damn him," she whispered. "I'm his only friend, and it's my job to cheer him up…how can he tell me to stop and let him be alone?"

She walked into the Hut and Cora saw her.

"Lauren? What's wrong?" Cora asked as she led Lauren to a table.

"Daniel…again," she whispered.

"He told you to back off again, didn't he?" Cora asked.

Lauren nodded and sniffed, holding back more tears.

"How can he treat me like this, Cora?" she asked softly. "After everything that I've done for him…he hates me…I know he does."

"No…do you want me to talk to him?" Cora asked.

Lauren nodded and smiled a little smile.

"Please…you can make him see sense a little," Lauren said.

"All right," Cora said as Master walked over.

"Cora? She be all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anything that she wants, put it to my name. I'll pay for anything she wants," Cora said as she stood up.

"No problem," Master said.

What the hell did I care if I pissed her off? I don't know what the hell she's hanging around me for. I walked into the house and activated the alarms and sensors. I went upstairs and sat down in the one chair that I had, holding my head in my hands.

"Daniel?" Kivat asked as he fluttered down.

I swatted him away, but then I got a terrible ringing in my ears.

"What is that?" I asked in pain.

I went to the window and people were falling like flies and getting turned into…

"…glass?" I said.

Kivarra came up to me and landed on my finger.

"It's them. The ones that I told you about. The Crimson Fangire. We need to help them," she pleaded with me.

I ran out of the house as Cora was running into it.

"Daniel!" she yelled.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled as I ran towards the screaming.

I ran to the scene and stopped.

"Fangire!" I yelled.

When it turned, I glared.

"Humans…pitiful meals," the Moose Fangire said.

"I'll show you a pitiful meal! Kivat!" I yelled.

Kivat came out of the sky.

"About time! Kivat, going forth!" he said.

I pulled him out of the air and brought my other hand up.

"Bite!" he yelled.

He clamped down on my hand and my partial Fangire nature appeared. A belt appeared on my waist.

"Kamen Rider!" I said as I put Kivat in the Belt.

Waves and a eerie sound followed, and I was covered in a grey metallic armor that exploded out and turned into my Kiva Armor.

"Do you think that scares me?" the Moose Fangire said.

"It should," I said as I ran forward and jumped, kicking the Fangire backward.

He stumbled and rolled. When he stood up, he blasted at me with a blast of energy from his horns.

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped.

The energy behind me and blasted a building face. I heard a scream and turned, seeing Cora.

"Cora!" I yelled as I jumped and pulled her out of the rubble as it fell.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said. "How did you know my name?"

"That's not important. Get to safety," I said as I set her down.

She nodded and ran back in the direction of my house.

"Finish this, Daniel!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I said as I pulled a Fuestle from my belt.

I put the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth and pulled it down.

"Wake Up!" he yelled as he flew off the belt.

I crouched down and the sky got dark and the sun turned into the Moon and turned blood red. I put my arms out and my right leg forward and Kivat flew around it. The Chains on my Leg broke and the Armor opened over it. I jumped high into the air and flipped. I thrust my right leg out and collided with the Moose Fangire, crashing into a wall behind him. My Kiva symbol appeared on the wall and I stepped down. He froze and exploded. The Sun and everything turned back to normal, and Kivat flew back towards the house and the one person I didn't want to see came up.

"Daniel? You were that thing?" Cora asked as she stepped up in front of me.

"Not now, Cora," I said.

I turned and started walking back to my house, but she followed me.

"I said not now, Coraline," I growled, using her whole name.

"What?" she asked. "Look…Lauren's hurt, dude. She's upset because you yelled at her. She just wants to help, and her parents made her promise to stay close, remember?"

I froze and put my hand on the main gate of the house. I did remember her parents making her promise, but with my life like it is…I can't chance losing her in the battle with the Crimson Fangire. I turned slowly to Cora.

"You have to swear by fiber in your being that you won't tell anybody, especially Lauren about Kiva," I said with all seriousness on my face.

"I swear," she said.

"Good. Where is she?" I asked.

"The Hut," Cora said. "She's really bad, dude."

I turned and walked out to the Hut, and through the doors.

"Hello," Master said.

"Hi, Master," I said as I spotted Lauren.

Laurens head lifted off the table she was sitting at and she turned to look at me. She glared, but then her face softened and she walked over to me. She slapped me in the face, and I spun around.

"Selfish bastard," she spat.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I lifted my head to look at her and I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry, Lauren…you're just doing what you were told, and I'm throwing it in your face," I said as I sat down.

She sat next to me and took my hand.

"Yes, you are, but I don't mind. I've been with you for over fifteen years, and I'm used to it. You're one of my best friends, and I wouldn't trade you for the world," she said as she gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and a small smile played on my lips. She pulled back and looked at me.

"That's my boy," she laughed as she stood up and pulled me out of the Hut, leading me towards the house.

[CENTER][I][B]KIVA'S FIRST BATTLE HAS BEEN WON. WITH A NEW THREAT LINGERING, WILL HE BE ABLE TO STAND FIRM IN THIS ADVERSE TIME?

KEEP WATCHING, AND BREAK THE CHAIN.[/B][/I][/CENTER]

Chapter 2: A New Friend?

We were sitting in Laurens house watching television, when I closed my eyes. I felt her looking at me and I opened one eye.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…just watching you sleep," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason," Lauren said as she turned her face away.

There hadn't been a Crimson Fangire attack since Tuesday, and I was praying for one. Kivat was listening close to everything that was going on, and I was hoping that he would get a fix on one soon.

"You're quieter tonight, Daniel," Lauren said. "You thinking again, aren't you?"

"Yeah…just thinking about that new hero that showed up the other day. The one calling himself Kiva," I lied.

"Yeah…he was kinda cool," Lauren said.

"I guess so," I said. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I turned as I stood up and she stood up with me.

"Alright," Lauren said as she kissed my cheek softly.

I nodded and walked out the door, heading out towards my place. I got that ringing in my ears again, and I groaned.

"Great…" I said as I ran.

I ran down to the docks and saw the Fangire. It was a five point Fangire, and he was draining everyone of the Life energy.

"Yum!" he said.

"Looks like fun," I said. "FANGIRE!"

The Fivepoint turned, and I smiled.

"What are supposed to be? The dork squad?" he asked.

"Kivat!" I said.

"Alright! Kivat, let's go!" he said as he flew down to me. "Bite!"

He bit me and I transformed.

"Kamen Rider!" I said as I started running and transformed in mid stride.

I jumped and kicked, catching Fivepoint in the chest. I kicked him back top the water and he vanished.

"He'll be back," I said as I powered down.

I was walking back to my house when I heard someone behind me.

"Excuse me?" a woman's voice asked.

I turned and saw a beautiful woman, roughly 21, tall, and absolutely gorgeous.

"I help you with something?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Actually…yeah. I'm looking for Daniel Mikel. Do you know where I can find him at?" she asked.

"Yes, I can," I said with a smile. "I'm Daniel. What can I help you with?"

"Well…um…I'm actually…well…new in town, and I was curious if I could stay here for a couple of days. I was told that if I was ever here in town, to find you," the woman said. "Oh…I'm Liz, by the way. Liz Johnson."

She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Liz. I don't mind if you stay. I've just got the one bed, but you can take it for a while if you want. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," I said as we walked into the house.

She looked around and Kivat and Kivarra fluttered down.

"Wow," Liz said as shed looked at the two bats. "I've never seen anything like that."

"The big one is Kivat-bat the 5th, but just call him Kivat. The small white one is Kivarra. They help me as much as they can. I've got another friend, but she's at her house right now," I said.

Liz looked around and she set her bag down on the floor.

"It's wonderful around her," she said.

I showed her to her room for her stay and I turned out the lights, laying down on the couch.

The next morning I heard a scream and the sound of two women fighting.

"Ah…hell…" I muttered as I woke up and stood up.

Lauren had come over and saw Liz there as well. The two were yelling back and forth, and I was getting a headache.

"Enough!" I yelled. "What the hell is going on!" 

Lauren started and she sighed.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she yelled at me.

"She was told by someone that if she was ever in town to find me. She found me last night after I left your place," I said.

"That doesn't give you the right to let some woman sleep in your bed!" Lauren yelled, her tone littered with jealousy.

"Lauren…good God…" I said. "Liz?"

"Same thing. I woke up and I heard a screech, turns out it was Lauren," Liz said. "I'm so sorry, Daniel…I'll leave."

"That's a good idea, bi*ch!" Lauren yelled.

"Enough, Lauren!" I yelled.

Lauren looked hurt and walked out of the house. Liz looked at me and her eyes got wide.

"I didn't think that you had it in you, Daniel," she said.

"Don't," I muttered.

Liz nodded and sat down, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag and handing it to me. I took it and sighed as I drank it down in one gulp.

WITH THE ARRIVAL OF LIZ TO THE PARTY, WILL DANIEL AND LAURENS FRIENDSHIP AND RELATIONSHIP BECOME STRAINED? WHAT ABOUT FIVEPOINT AND HIS PLAN ABOUT HUMAN LIFE ENERGY?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF CHAINS OF DESTINY.

Chapter 3: Unleash the Beast inside

Last time, on Kamen Rider Kiva:

A new person appears in Daniel's life and she's in the form of Liz Johnson. When Lauren finds out about her, she goes off on a mad rampage. He kicks Lauren out and Liz sits down and started to cry. With the FivePoint Crimson Fangire still on the loose, Daniel may need to unleash a new Power to stop him. Will the Power of the Wolf be enough?

I sighed and sat down on the counter, sitting away from Liz as far I could.

"Daniel?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…about all this," she said softly.

"It's not your fault. Lauren just needs to learn that she can't always protect me," I said.

All of a sudden I got a bad feeling. I looked at Liz and groaned.

"Liz…I need you to meet me at the Coffee Hut. Could I meet you down there in an hour or three?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as she stood up.

"Thank you," I said as I got the ringing again.

She left and I followed after her, running the opposite direction. I saw FivePoint again and I nodded. He turned and smirked.

"What? Come back to lose?" he taunted.

"Kivat!" I yelled.

I stuck my hand out and he bit, putting himself on the Belt.

"Kamen Rider!" I said.

The transformation too place, and I jumped. I tried to kick Fivepoint, but he jumped up and kicked me back. I ran and attacked, but he was too fast for me.

"Great," I said.

Kivat looked up at me.

"Daniel…we need His Power!" Kivat said.

"Right," I said as I pulled the First Fuestle on the left side of the Belt.

I put the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth and pushed it down.

"Garuru Saber!" he yelled.

A melody played and I heard a roar. I looked up and I saw a closed up item flying up at me. I reached up with my left hand and grabbed the item. It unfolded into a Saber, and I held it down. I heard a howl, and chains climbed and bound their way up my arm. They burst and the arm was blue and the Shoulder Armor stuck out. Chains crossed my chest and burst, making my breastplate blue. I felt the Power of the Wolf enter my suit and I howled. I crouched and snarled, holding the Saber in my left hand and my right on the ground.

"Is that supposed to scare me!" Fivepoint asked.

I didn't deem it worthy of a response, and I ran forward and sliced with the Garuru Saber. I cut off his arm and jumped behind him. I sliced across his back and cut his legs from underneath him.

"What the hell?" Fivepoint said.

I stood straight and about fifteen feet from Fivepoint, and I put the Saber down to Kivat's Mouth.

"Garuru Bite!" Kivat said as he bit the Blade of the Saber.

I but the Saber in my mouth and jumped. The sky turned red as I jumped and the sun became the Moon once more. I spun horizontally and sliced straight down Fivepoint, and a Wolfen Head appeared and I heard a final howl. He froze and crystallized. He blew up and I crouched again. I stood up and Kivat flew off my belt, and I ran towards the Hut. I walked in and Lauren and Liz were both waiting, and they ran up and hugged me at the same time.

"You're all right?" Lauren asked.

"I'm fine…why?" I asked.

"Kiva!" Liz said. "He was fighting, and he was close to your house. We were worried."

"I'm all right," I said.

THE SECOND FIGHT WITH A CRIMSON FANGIRE IS OVER…BUT THE REAL BATTLE IS JUST BEGINNING. WITH LAUREN AND LIZ BOTH WORRIED ABOUT DANIEL, IT SEEMS THAT THEIR DIFFERENCES HAVE BEEN PUT ASIDE.

AS A NEW THREAT IN THE FORM OF A NEW RIDER APPROACHES, CAN DANIEL STOP THE FANGIRE AND NOT GET HIMSELF KILLED? 

ONLY TIME WILL TELL AS KIVA'S TALE CONTINUES TO UNFOLD.

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT THE NEXT EXCITING PART OF THE CHAINS OF DESTINY!

Chapter 4: The White Warrior Revealed

It was a week after the Fivepoint Fangire, and Lauren hadn't been around at all lately. I was getting worried, and Liz kept trying to calm me down.

"Daniel, she'll be fine. Whatever she's doing, she can take care of herself," Liz said.

"Liz, you don't understand…she's my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," I said as I paced around her kitchen for the fifth time.

She just sighed and stood up. She walked over to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and smiled.

"Look, Lauren can take care of herself, Daniel. Besides…you've still got me," Liz said as she sat back down.

I was a little stunned to say anything, and I sat down on the counter.

"You're right," I said.

Across town in an old abandoned warehouse, a White Armored Warrior stepped out of the Shadows.

"IXA…Intercept X Attack…kill Kiva….at all costs," a voice said.

"Yes….Master," IXA said as the White Warrior pulled the belt off and away.

All that was seen was a shadow that was walking away, a petite woman and she smirked. All that you could seen of her face was a smirk and a laugh.

I was sitting at the Hut, Liz having fallen asleep at the house later in the afternoon, and Lauren walked in.

"Lauren! Where've you been?" I asked as I stood up.

"Why does it matter?" she spat at me.

I stepped back and my eyes got wide. Something was different in her, and I didn't know what it was. I gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Damn it, Lauren, what's going on?" I yelled, Cora and Master's eyes turning to me.

Lauren took my hands and threw me against the wall, damn near crushing my wrists. Fivepoint seemed like a pushover next to Lauren's new strength. My eyes got wide and I pulled my hands out of her grip. She slapped me in the face and I went flying out the window, landing on my back. Lauren stalked out of the Hut and took care to step on my hands and chest as she walked around.

"What the hell?" I asked.

I heard feet running up to me, and I looked up to see Liz, Cora, and Master helping me off the ground. I felt a pain in my right arm, and I looked to see glass shards from the window in my arm and it was bleeding.

"Come on, Daniel, we'll get that fixed up," Master said as the three led me back inside and closed the shop.

Cora sat and held my arm down while Liz took my hand. Master used a pair of tweezers and pulled as much of the glass shards out as he could. He wrapped the arm in ace bandage and I put my shirt back on and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Cora shrieked.

"I'm going to look for Lauren," I said.

"How?" Liz asked.

I didn't answer and I walked to the door.

"How, Daniel?" Cora and Liz yelled at the same time.

I turned and looked at the two women.

"The traditional way, look!" I said as I walked out of the Hut and started down the street.

Lauren had wandered into the Dark Side of town, and she was getting chased by some Gangsters who…were looking for a 'good time'.

"Hey!" one taunted.

"Come on, baby. Give us some love!" another said.

Lauren turned and walked to one.

"You want some love?" she asked seductively. "Here!"

She stabbed the young man in the crouch and smirked.

"There's your love, a$shole," she said as the other started trying to attack her.

The other thug came up behind her, but Lauren ducked, spun and kicked the thug in the groin, broke his kneecaps and stood up.

"Don't f*ck with me," she muttered as she walked away.

I started looking for Lauren, and I got the ringing in my ears again. I looked around and didn't see a Fangire, but I sensed something close. I ran to the ampatheatre and saw a horse Fangire. I jumped and force the transformation, and I kicked the Fangire. I felt something hit my shoulder and I looked around. I saw a Warrior in white armor holding a gun.

"KIVA!" the person yelled.

Their voice sounded shockingly familiar, and I couldn't place it. I didn't have time to worry about that, because the Horse Fangire was rushing at me. I pulled the Garuru Fuestle and activated my Garuru Form.

[GARURU FAKE] I heard and I looked up as the Garuru Saber flew away from me and towards the White Warrior.

I tried to grab the Sword and finish my transformation, but the White One took it and sliced me with it. I fell backwards and landed in some of the chairs in the ampatheatre and felt the saber enter my shoulder. I screamed in pain and tried to stand, but the White Person sliced me again, and I flew out of the ampatheatre and crashed in the creek below. I blacked out…and I didn't wake up…

Meanwhile, the White Warrior Powered down and revealed Lauren, holding the Garuru Saber and laughing.

"I KILLED KIVA!" she yelled.

I woke up in a white room, and I was covered in rose petals and I was laying on a white marble slab, and I heard a voice.

"I was starting to wonder, son," the voice said. "Thought you were dead, my Lord."

"Lord? Who are you?" I asked as I looked around.

"My name's Wataru Kurenai…I was the Kiva fifteen years ago," he said as he stepped into the light. "You were badly injured, and my people gave you medical attention."

"Wataru…why did you call me 'Lord'?" I asked.

"That's not important right now," Wataru said. "What is important is that your friend is in trouble. She's fighting a force that she can't break free from, and she needs your help."

"She doesn't need me," I said. "I fight to keep the music in people alive, and I lost Lauren…I can't get her back."

I stood and got dressed, and I walked away. I shook my head and realized I was back in my house.

"Wow….that was weird," I muttered.

I heard a girl clear her throat and I turned. I saw Lauren, and I walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me, you son of a bi*ch!" she growled.

"Why not! You slapped me out of a window!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to," Lauren said. "I….something's happening to me….I don't know what, and I'm scared, Daniel….I really am….."

I walked back over to her and pulled her in my arms. I held her closely and rubbed her back like she did when I was a kid.

"Shhh…shhh…it's all right," I whispered. "I'm here…."

I realized that the voice I heard was Lauren in the White Warrior Armor. I pulled back and set her down. I knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"Lauren?" I asked.

When she looked up at me, I wiped her eyes and I looked into her eyes.

"Did you see a man with Red and Silver armor fighting today?" I asked.

"Yeah…I killed him," she said.

"No, you….you didn't," I said as I stood up and Kivat flew to my waist.

I transformed in front of her and I heard her gasp and start crying.

"Oh…my….God….Daniel…no…no…" she said.

Kivat flew off and I knelt back in front of her.

"I'm fine, Lauren," I said. "See? I'm alive."

I did something I never thought I would to make her see I was fine. I lifted her head to me and I kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, and I pulled back.

"See? Does that prove my point?" I asked.

"Yeah….it does," she said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I…I'm going home," she said.

"All right," I said. "I'll…see you later."

"Ok," she said as she shut the door.

_Chapter 5: Bassha Fever_

I still didn't believe that Lauren was IXA. I didn't want to believe it. The Scars on my chest begged to differ, though. She was…and I didn't know if I could fight her. I was so locked in my conflict that I didn't even hear her come up.

"Daniel?" she asked. "Daniel?"

My head snapped up and I fell backwards off the balcony onto the table below and cut my arm. I pulled the knife out of my arm and set it down, wrapping a towel around it. Lauren screamed and ran downstairs to help me.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said as she started cleaning the wound.

"It's all right, Lauren," I said. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine in a couple days."

She slapped me in the back of the head and she had tears in her eyes.

"No, you will not be fine! It went through your whole arm!" she said. "Daniel….I don't want to see you hurt."

I was about to respond when Bloody Rose played. I turned to Lauren and Kivat flew down. He looked between us and nodded once.

"Come on!" I said as I dragged Lauren out of the house.

We ran and saw the Horse Fangire from before. The Humans were dropping like flies, and we didn't know how to stop this one.

"Kivat!" I said.

I stuck my hand out and Kivat bit me, my belt appearing around me. Lauren swung the IXA Belt around her waist and took the IXA Knuckle and hit it. [READY]

"Kamen Rider!" we said together.

[FIST ON]

We transformed at went in at the same time. Lauren pulled out the IXA Calibur and destroyed the Fangire, and we powered down.

"Great moves," I said.

"Thanks," Lauren said.

We walked back to the house, and I got the ringing again. I looked at Lauren and she nodded.

"I'll call if I need help," I said. I took off towards the main part of the city, and I saw a Spider Fangire. "Kivat!"

"Yeah, baby! Let's do it!" Kivat said. He bit my hand I and I caught him.

"Kamen Rider!" I said. I slammed him in the belt and felt the transformation take place. I was covered in the metallic grey liquid, and I felt the Armor Materialize over me. I stood ready and I jumped.

The Spider hit me with a blast of webs, and I flew backwards. I hit a tree and crashed into a tree. I stood up and shook my head. I grabbed the Garuru Fuestle and transformed into Garuru Form. I ran and attacked, slicing the Fangire and hitting the ground as he grabbed the saber and kicked me. The Spider Fangire disappeared and I hit the ground in anger. I took Kivat off the belt and shook my head.

"I should have had him!" I said.

I walked back to my place and sat down. Lauren found me and she came upstairs.

"You didn't get the Fangire, did you?" she asked as she put a hand on mine.

"No…damn thing was too…fast," I said. "Even in Garuru Form, I don't have that kind of speed."

In a castle on the far side of town in the Dragon Forest, Castle Doran stirs. The body is that of a Castle, but it has wings, legs, and a neck and head like that of a Dragon. Inside the Castle, reside three Men: Jirou, the last surviving member of the Mighty Wolfen Race; Ramon, the last of the Once-Proud Mermen Race; and Riki, the only member of the Franken Race. These three are the Arms Monsters that Kiva uses in battle: Garuru Saber, Bassha Magnum, and Dogga Hammer.

"Kiva is faring well so far," Ramon said.

"Kiva….is….a strong….man," Riki said slowly.

"He's not reached his full fighting ability yet, though," Jirou said. "We're to help as much as we can being the Saber, Magnum, and Hammer. With the current Fangire that is on the loose, Kiva is going to be needing a new Weapon. We've seen this Fangire before, with Wataru-kun. Ramon, you and your Power may be needed soon."

"Hey, Hey. I can do it. I'm hoping to get some fun time this round. I'll do my best, Jirou," Ramon said.

"Good. Be ready at a moments notice," Jirou said.

We sat at the house and started eating with Liz and Cora when I heard the ringing again. I looked at Lauren and she nodded. She took Liz to the back of the house and showed her my DVD collection, and I bolted out the front door. I ran down to the side of the forest and looked around. I got knocked off my feet and looked up.

"Hahahahahaha!" the Spider Fangire said. "Boy…you got no chance!"

The Fangire turned and I stood shakily. Kivat appeared and did my transformation. I jumped and kicked, but the Spider turned and grabbed my leg, throwing me into a tree. He stood over me and spat webs all along my body. I couldn't move, and he picked me up and hefted me over his shoulder. Something hit him in the back and the Fangire fell forward, and I went flying. I got stuck to a tree, and IXA stepped out. I didn't recognize the walk, but I knew it wasn't Lauren.

"Fangire…return that life to God," IXA said. [IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP] The IXA blasted the Fangire and he retreated.

The person walked over to the tree where I was strapped and pulled me down. They took the belt off and I saw a man of roughly fifty appear from the suit.

"Be careful, Kiva," he said. "We won't always be here to save you. My name is Jirou. This is Riki and Ramon."

"Jirou…Riki…Ramon," I said as I pulled Kivat off the belt. "I'm Daniel." 

"Get…home…" Riki said. "We….will…"

"He's saying that we'll kick out the Fangire instead of you having to get yourself killed trying to," Ramon said.

"No. Webs is my problem. You guys go back to whatever it is you came from," I said.

I turned and started running the path that the Fangire ran. I found him and jumped, feeling Kivat bite and start the transformation. I jumped and kicked him in the back, sending him splashing in the water. Webs pulled a gun out (where the hell would this thing hide a gun! It doesn't have pockets!) and fired at me. I ducked behind a tree and Kivat spoke up.

"We'll be needing his Power, Daniel!" he said.

"Green! Really?" I asked.

"That's the only one with enough speed and fire power to stop Webs," Kivat said.

I didn't argue with that. I needed to stop him, and fast seemed just like what I needed. I pulled the Green Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"Bassha Magnum!" he said.

The Fuestle played a sharped tone, and I looked up when I heard a roar. I saw a Castle flying, and a ball of light was being shot from the Castles Mouth and I saw a folded up gun. I grabbed the gun in my right hand and it unfolded. Chains wound up my arm and it turned green and it looked at though I had fins on the shoulder. Chains wound their way across my chest and burst, turning my armor green. Kivat's eyes flashed and turned green and so did the tint on my lenses. I stepped out from the safety of my tree and fired one, two, three shots into Webs.

"Hey oh, oh hey!" Webs growled. "I'm the only one allowed to have a barrel of fun!"

He shot the Web blaster at me and I jumped, avoiding it. I blasted three more shots and I landed behind Webs, kicking him twice as I flipped onto the water.

"Finish it, Daniel!" Kivat said.

I placed the Bassha Magnum down beside Kivat's mouth and he bit the corner of one of the diamonds.

"Bassha Bite!" he said.

I held the Magnum up and Water gathered around my form. I rotated the Magnum and pulled the trigger, gathering the water into a Sphere. Webs ran…fine with me. I focused the blast at the direction he was running, and I fired. The blast let out of the Magnum and I followed directly behind. The blast I fired connected with Webs and he froze. I kicked and watched as he shattered into millions of pieces. I ran back to the house and powered down. I managed to sit at the table as Liz and Lauren came back up.

"Hey," I said. "What's going on?"

Lauren and I held a silent conversation. She understood what happened at that I stopped Webs, and she walked outside. I followed as Liz sat down. She turned and slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"You could have told me that you slept with her!" she yelled at me.

My mouth fell open and I fell speechless.

"WHAT?" I asked. "I have not even TOUCHED her! I did not sleep with her at all!"

"Really! Then why did I find her bra in one of your pillows while you were gone?" Lauren demanded.

I fell stunned and I hit the ground. I hadn't slept for three days, and Liz hadn't been there. She…oh…my…God….

"Lauren! While we finished off the Horse Fangire this morning…she…she was at the Hut. We saw her in the window as we ran past," I said. "I really don't know how the hell that ended up there. I honestly don't know."

She scoffed and punched me in the mouth. She turned and walked away. When she was at the gate, she turned back to me.

"Have a nice life with your little Whore. You made your bed…you lie in it, now," Lauren said as she walked out of my life for good.

I walked back in the house in a daze and sat down on the couch. I didn't see Liz walk up until she was literally sitting in my lap.

"Looks like my plan worked. Now…commit the crime that you were accused of," she said as she kissed me.

I tried to fight her, but she was stronger then she looked. I was unwillingly dragged to my OWN BED and thrown down. The only thing going through my mind was, 'I'm fu**ed. Fu*cked big time.'

Chapter 6: Double Trouble

After the…'incident' with Liz, she and I hadn't spoken in three days. I had been at the Hut for a week straight, and Cora had been trying to calm me down.

"Daniel, it's ok," Cora said. "Look….she set you up. It's not a thing to be worried about."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one that got framed," I said. "I'm planning on finding out what happened and making Liz tell Lauren."

I got up and groaned. I ran out of the Hut and down towards the waterfront. I looked around, but I didn't see any Fangire at all. I started back towards my house, but I heard cackling. When I turned around, I saw Lauren laughing hysterically. I stepped away and I heard her follow me.

"I'm not going to fight you, Lauren," I said.

"Good! Then this is going to be easy!" she yelled as she ran and tried to stab me in the back.

I ducked and grabbed the knife out of her hand, and stabbed her in the stomach with it. A blood spot appeared on her stomach and she fell backwards. Her breathing slowed down, and she fell to the ground. I pulled the knife out and I knelt down next to her. I took off my scarf that I had on and I tied it around Laurens stomach.

"Lauren! No! No…don't go," I pleaded.

"Thank…you…Daniel," Lauren said as her breathing stopped.

I picked her up and started running. I ran to the hospital, and ran in.

"HELP!" I yelled. "Don't let her die!"

Doctors came running from all angles and they took Lauren from me and rushed her to ER. I fell to my knees and put my hands on my face. I felt someone pulling me to a chair and I looked up. I saw Liz and she was laughing.

"YOU!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet.

She jumped back and kicked me in the face. I fell backwards and crashed through the wall in the hospital.

"Well….I see that my trick worked. Your guardian is out of the way…and I've got control of IXA. So far…my plan is going smoothly. Soon enough I'll have the Kiva Powers, and then…you will be dead," Liz growled in my ear.

"Never!" I growled.

I stood up and ran at Liz, tackling her. She kicked me in the chest, and I flew backward and crashed into a glass container. The glass rained down on me, cutting my shoulders and back. I stood up and I forced my Transformation. Liz transformed into IXA and she drew the IXA Caliber. I rushed and tried to wrench the sword from her hands. She kicked me in the chest and I flew backwards and into a tree outside the hospital.

"That's it," I said.

"Bassha Magnum!" Kivat yelled.

The Fuestle played a sharped tone, and I looked up when I heard a roar. I saw a Castle flying, and a ball of light was being shot from the Castles Mouth and I saw a folded up gun. I grabbed the gun in my right hand and it unfolded. Chains wound up my arm and it turned green and it looked at though I had fins on the shoulder. Chains wound their way across my chest and burst, turning my armor green. Kivat's eyes flashed and turned green and so did the tint on my lenses. I turned and fired three shots at Liz, but she blocked them and fired at me. I hit the ground and I was knocked out of my Kiva Form. Liz towered over me and shot one bullet into my chest and I blacked out.

When I woke, I was in a white room. I looked around and I was on a bed somewhere. I heard sobbing coming from beside the bed. I turned and looked.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Daniel…I'm sorry," she said. "I let you down…we both let you down."

"No, Mom," I said as my eyes filled with tears. "You didn't let me down."

I stood and slid off the bed, kneeling down by my mom. She turned and pressed herself to me and I heard laughing. I stood and put my mom protectively behind me. I turned and looked, but I didn't see what I thought I would. I saw a Crimson Fangire: the King.

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

"She will die for betraying us," King said. "She…that is not important at this moment. For now…you will be returned, Kiva." 

I felt a shock in my chest and my eyes snapped open. I heard someone crying next to me, and I looked over. I saw a head of blondish hair.

"Lauren?" I asked weakly.

Her head snapped up and she laid her head on my chest, sobbing.

"I thought you were dead…." she said, her voice lined with tears.

"I'm not. I'm all right," I whispered.

I put my hand on her head and she curled up to me. She was shaking and her chest was heaving. She looked up at me and smiled a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you….I didn't listen. Can you forgive me?"

I looked down and smiled. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"What does that tell you?" I asked. "We need to hurry, though. Liz has your IXA Knuckle."

"$hit…" she muttered. "If she's got that, you're as good as dead."

"I know…she's the one that put me here," I said. "I…I'm sorry for what happened between us. I didn't know what happened, so I secluded myself. Today was the first time I'd been outside in a week."

Lauren looked up at me and smiled. She put her head on my shoulder and curled up close to me.

"It's not just your fault. I didn't listen when you tried to explain. For that, I'm sorry. I still want to be your friend. Will you let me stay?" she asked softly.

"Of course," I whispered.

She smiled and I smiled a bit. She stood up and looked at me.

"The doctors say that you can go in two days. I'm not going to leave you by yourself in here, Daniel," Lauren said.

"Then you need to eat," I said.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Not until you're out of here," she whispered.

I sighed and smiled.

"All right," I said as I laid my head on the pillow.

As I fell asleep, I could feel Lauren laying next to me and heard her humming a song that I liked. I looked down at her from out of my eyelids and smiled. She had fallen asleep on my chest. I closed my eyes and silently wished that she would be the first thing I saw when I opened them again. When I woke up a few hours later, she hadn't moved an inch.

"Lauren? Wake up," I said.

She stirred and held onto me. When she opened her eyes she smiled at me.

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I laughed a little and smiled at her.

"It's all right," I said.

She stood up and kissed my cheek. I got the ringing from Bloody Rose in my ears and I groaned. I stood up and sighed. I put my hand on my chest and groaned in pain.

"Daniel?" Lauren asked. "What is it?"

"Fangire…." I said. "I gotta go."

She helped me out of the room and helped me get my jeans pulled on. I ran out of the hospital and down to the waterfront. I looked around and I got kicked in the back and sent flying into the water.

"Wow!" I said as I popped back up.

I popped out of the water and I stood on the shore. Kivat flew down and he landed on my shoulder.

"Daniel! We've got a problem! Kivarra!" he yelled.

"What?" I yelled.

I ran back towards the house and I saw it was engulfed in flames. I grabbed Kivat and transformed. I ran into the house and I tried to find Kivarra.

"Kivarra!" I yelled.

"Daniel! Help!" she squeaked from under the Violin Table.

I lifted the table and Kivarra flew out and landed on my shoulder. I grabbed Bloody Rose and some of my clothes and I jumped out of the window as the house collapsed. When I hit the ground Kivat fell off my belt and Kivarra looked at me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Lauren kneeling down by me. She helped me up off the ground and she led me back to her place. She picked up Bloody Rose and the clothes that I gathered and she set me on the couch. Kivat and Kivarra landed by me and looked up.

"What happened?" they asked.

"I don't…I don't know," I admitted. "I was on the way back to the house and I saw that it was engulfed in flame. That's when Kivat told me about Kivarra being stuck inside." 

Lauren came up and sat next to me. She put her arms around me and smiled.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. We'll stop Liz, Daniel. I promise. I think I might have a thought about that, too," Lauren whispered.

"We'll figure it out, later. Right now, though…I need some sleep," I whispered.

Lauren led me upstairs and left me in the guest room. I fell asleep and didn't move most of the night. I felt someone enter the bed around two in the morning, and the stiffness of the arms told me that it was Lauren. She wrapped her arms around my waist softly and she held onto me most of the night. When I woke up the next morning, her back was to me and I was holding her waist in my arms. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Morning," she whispered with a smile.

"Good morning," I whispered.

She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed and held her head in her hands.

"Lauren?" I asked. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head and she didn't answer me. When she turned around, I saw that she had been crying and that her eyes were red.

"I almost lost you twice in one day. What happens when I completely lose you?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

I got off the bed and knelt in front of her. I took her hands in mine and I looked up at her.

"You will never lose me, Lauren," I said. "I promise."

I calmed her down and we went downstairs and I fixed her some breakfast. As she ate I stared out the window. Liz was still out there, and I needed to stop her at all costs…with Lauren at my side.

"We'll get her, Daniel. I promise," Lauren said as she walked up and put her arms around my neck.

"I know. Soon enough," I whispered.

Far away, I could hear her laughing.

**Chapter 7: Blast From The Past**

Lauren and I got up on morning and we noticed a package sitting on the doorstep. I went out and picked it up, and I shook it a little. When I didn't hear anything, I opened the box. Inside was a smaller box, and when I took that out, a card fell from it. I picked up the card and I felt my eyes get wide.

"What?" Lauren asked.

I showed her the card and she sat down.

"No….he can't be coming here," she whispered.

"Looks like he is," I said.

I sat next to her and she laid her head on my arm. "Daniel…I'm scared. If He's coming…we're not going to have any peace," she whispered. "Silencer…oh, no…."

I looked up and I put my hand to my head. "Damn it. I gotta go. Fangire," I said.

"Be careful," Lauren said. She leaned up and kissed me softly. "Come back to me."

I nodded as I stood up. "Don't I always?" I asked.

I turned and Kivat flew after me. I ran and I found Liz at the seafront. She was fighting the Fangire that I was looking for. A Rhino Fangire….gonna be tougher. I transformed and jumped in, kicking the Fangire and Liz at the same time. I ended up falling on my ss and growled. I stood up and got the Garuru Saber, changing and trying to slice Rhino Fangire. Liz kicked and I twisted her foot, grabbing the IXA Knuckle and powering her down. I got kicked in the head by the Rhino and Liz stepped on my fingers, breaking three. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a boot coming at my face.

I woke up about four hours later in a white bed. I looked around and I heard something.

"Dogga….Hammer…." a voice said.

A figure stepped from the shadows and smiled.

"Use…Hammer…" he said. I recognized his as Riki from the three in the forest.

"You! Dogga Hammer? Alright," I said.

I woke up and looked around, not seeing Lauren, Kivat, or Kivarra. I forced myself out of bed and sighed in pain as I walked.

"Lauren?" I called weakly.

I heard what sounded like a scream and I hit the floor, a web of blonde hair sticking to my face. I felt her arms around my waist and tears staining my shirt.

"Daniel….I…" she whispered. "I thought…."

"I know, Lauren…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you again…this is starting to hurt more and more," I whispered.

She stood up and I stood beside her when I put my hands over my ears. I fell against the wall and groaned in pain. It was Bloody Rose…something I hadn't heard for a while.

"I have to go," I said as I ran out the door.

I ran back to the water district and looked around, hearing the Rhino Fangire laughing behind me. I turned and shook my head. I grabbed Kivat out of the air and laughed.

"Looks like its time to try the Power of the Hammer!" I yelled.

I pulled the third and final Fuestle on the belt and smiled under the helmet. Kivat opened his mouth and I put the little chip-like device in.

"Dogga Hammer!" he yelled.

The Fuestle made a sound of a low horn, and a Hammer-shaped Bust came out of the sky. The Handle folded down and I gripped it with both hands. Chains wound their way up both arms, and I gained armor on my arms and shoulders. Chains crossed my chest and bust, revealing a new dark purple armor. I felt myself get stronger as the tints on Kivat's eyes and the lenses on my helmet became the same Violet color. I growled as I walked forward, the hammer dragging on the ground behind me. Sparks flew as I swung it at the Rhino. He flew back and crushed a car. As he stood up, the car exploded, sending the Rhino flying at me. I swung the hammer like a baseball bat and sent him flying.

"No! I can not lose to the KIVA!" he yelled.

"Dogga Bite!" Kivat yelled as he bit the hilt of the Hammer.

The sky darkened around us as I set the hammer on the ground. I pulled the lever on the back out as the hand on the hammer opened, revealing an eye. An image of the hammer appeared over the hammer and I lifted the hammer, swinging it around. The image hit the Rhino Fangire and he crystallized. I walked calmly over to the now-frozen Fangire and lifted up, slamming the hammer down on it. Kivat flew off the belt as I ran back to the house. I walked in and got hugged by Lauren, smiling as we sat down.

"Did you stop it?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course," I said as I kissed her cheek.

I smiled as I pulled out the IXA Knuckle and belt and handed them to her.

"I think these are yours," I said.

"Thank you!" she said as I got hugged again.

On the other end of town, a cold wind blew as a figure in Black stood looking over the city.

"Soon, Kiva," he growled. "You are mine…."

Chapter 8: The Trinity

A female figure walked into the Hut and Master looked over at her.

"Welcome to the Hut!" he said.

"Arigato (thank you)," the female said.

Sitting down, she was wearing a knee length black dress, a diamond watch on her right wrist, and her black hair was shoulder length and curly. She looked down at the coffee she was drinking and she sighed. She stood up and drained the cup, setting the cup and Five dollars down. She walked out of the café and down the street.

I was sitting at the house and working on repairing the roof when Lauren came by. She tossed a bottle of water up to me and I took a drink.

"Thanks," I said as I jumped down from the roof and landed next to her.

Jirou, Riki, and Ramon were working with us, and they sat down and took a break with us. We sighed in unison and the three vanished, leaving Lauren and I standing there. I turned to her and shrugged.

"Guess that means we're done," I said with a smile.

We walked back to her house after putting the tools and all inside and I grabbed a quick shower. I got out and dried and dressed and I walked into the dining room.

"Hey," I said.

Lauren looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said.

I sat down, but then stood right back up.

"What?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing…just haven't been to the Hut in a while, and I was going to grab a cup of coffee. Want to join me?" I asked as I grabbed our jackets.

"Sure," she said as she stood up.

I helped her with hers and I shrugged mine on. We walked down to the Hut and inside.

"Hey, Master," I said.

"Hello, Daniel, Lauren," he said as he smiled.

We sat at the normal table that we always did and a new girl came over and tripped over her own feet, spilling my iced coffee all over me.

"Ohmigosh! I'm sorry!" she said as she started cleaning the coffee off my shirt.

"It's alright," I said as I stood up.

We bumped our heads together and laughed.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

"I'm Daniel," I said.

"Kayla…you can call me Kate," she said.

Lauren glared at us and got up and left in a huff.

"Bye," I said with a slight laugh as the door slammed shut.

Kate kept trying to clean the coffee off my shirt when I took her hands in mine and smiled a little.

"Stop, Kate. It's fine. I can change the shirt later," I said.

"Alright," she whispered. "My shifts over in a few minutes…you know somewhere that we can hang out?"

"Yeah, I do, actually," I said. "We can go down to the riverfront. Its always pretty decent around the sunset."

"Alright," she said.

I sat back down and laughed a little, thinking about my luck with women. I met Lauren when I was five, and we'd been best friends since. With Liz….I'm not going there. With Kayla….I hoped that this would be different. She smiled over at me from behind the counter and I smiled back. She came over a few seconds later and smiled.

"I'm done," she said.

"Awesome sauce," I said.

I stood up and put my coat on around my shoulders and smiled. We walked out of the Hut and down towards the riverfront, smiling a little bit. We sat down on the bench, and I was nervous.

"Daniel?" she asked.

I looked up and over at her and she was sitting literally almost on my lap.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't, Kayla. Sorry."

She smiled and looked down. "It's ok. I'm kinda used to it," she whispered.

It was my turn to look down then. I sighed, hating my self for that.

"I shouldn't ignore you…not when you've been this nice to me," I said.

It was true. She had been nice to me, and I'd thrown it in her face. I looked down and out over the water, but I heard a weird sound behind us. We stood up and Kate screamed. I didn't blame her. We were surrounded by six foot tall rat Fangire, about ten of them. I stood defensively in front of Kate as a Fangire rushed me.

"Can't transform," I muttered as I kicked a Fangire.

I heard Kate scream again and I rushed another Fangire, pushing it away from Kate as I fell into the water.

"DANIEL!" she yelled.

I fought with the Fangire for position and I surfaced long enough to catch my breath as I was dragged back down. Something forced the Fangire to let go, and I floated to the surface, two sets of strong but gentle hands pulling me onto the bank.

"Daniel?" Kate's voice, soft yet nervous, rang out.

"Kate," I whispered. "I'm alright…those things were tough."

I sat up slowly, but when I did I laid right back down.

"Daniel, are you sure you're ok?" Kate asked softly.

I nodded a little and started coughing some water up that I inhaled under water when I was fighting a Fangire. I sat up slowly and shook my hair out, thinking about all that happened just then. I couldn't transform because of Kate being there. Something called off the Fangire.

"Come on….we need to get somewhere safe," I said as I stood up again.

Taking my arm in hers and helping me stay standing, Kate helped me back to her place, ironically next to my burned out house and two doors away from Lauren. I laughed a little and sat down on the front steps of her apartment.

"You don't have to stay there, Daniel. Come on," she said as she helped me up and inside.

Tossing me a towel when we walked in, I dried off my head and any exposed skin, which was most of my chest, arms, and legs. Kate tossed me a robe.

"Go in and get out of the wet clothes. I'll put them in the drier and you can wear that for now," she said with a fit of giggles.

I walked to the bathroom and pulled my wallet out of my pants pocket, putting it in the pocket of the robe. I shrugged out of the clothes and made sure that the robe was fully covering everything and tied my belt around me. I walked back out and Kate was standing there with her arms out. I placed the clothes in her hands and she threw them in the drier. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Daniel?" I heard about an hour later.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily.

I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me, a small smile on her face.

"I was just watching you sleep," she admitted.

"Why?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"You looked cute," she said.

I was about to respond when I got the ringing in my ears from Bloody Rose. I sighed a little and stood up. Kate looked over at me and tilted her head at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to go…I'm sorry," I said.

She handed me my stuff and I got dressed in a hurry, walking out of the apartment.

"sshole," I heard as I shut the door.

I ran out of the building and back towards the waterfront, seeing the same Fangire as before, along with some newer faces.

"This ain't going to be easy," I said. "Kivat!"

"Alright….lets do this!" Kivat said as he bit my hand.

"Kamen Rider," I transformed as I ran down the slope, kicking a Fangire and sending it flying into one of its buddies.

When I landed on my feet, I was rushed by a Horse, Rat, and Snake Fangire. I was pushed into a tree, and I gasped in pain as I hit. When I fell to the ground, I put my hand on my chest, groaning in pain a little.

"Daniel…time for the Trinity," Kivat said.

"Right," I said, pulling all three Fuestles.

"Garuru Saber! Bassha Magnum! Dogga Hammer!" Kivat said as I placed all three Fuestles in his mouth.

The Three Arms Monsters appeared, and entered my chest and arms, starting the Transformation. My left arm turned blue, representing the Garuru Saber, my right arm turned green, representing Bassha Magnum, and my chest turned purple, representing the Dogga Hammer. Kivat's eyes turned Blue, Green, and Purple, and I growled a little.

"What is this?" I asked.

"DoGaBaKi," Kivat said. "Use all the Powers and finish them!"

I drew the Garuru Saber and started fighting Horse Fangire. When he would swing, I would duck and I cut his legs from underneath him. As he exploded, I went after the Rat and Snake with the Dogga Hammer. When they got in the path of the Hammer, I slammed them both down, killing them both. All that was left was another Horse, so I wanted to get this over with a little more quicker then I dealt with the other three.

"Wake Up!" Kivat yelled as the leg of the armor busted open. I jumped in the air, spinning and holding out my leg as I knocked the last Fangire into the water, watching it explode. I landed and powered down, shaking my head a little to clear it before I headed back towards the Hut. I walked in and sat down at my normal table, when a sudden movement caught my eye. Kate walked over to me and punched me in the face, sending me against the wall.

"What the hell?" she yelled at me.

I looked past her and saw Liz, laughing as Master was trying to pull her out of the café. Lauren walked in and looked over at me, then at Kayla, running over to me and standing in front of me.

"B!tch, you want him, you go through me," Lauren growled.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kate said, glaring daggers at me.

Master and I looked at each other, then at the two girls, and I sat down, thinking that this wasn't going to end pretty.

Chapter 9: Rainy Rose Part 1

I stepped up, and wanting to clear the air, gently pushed Lauren back much to her surprise. I stood in front of her and looked at Kate. Kate looked back at me, and her hair flashed Silver. I sighed a bit, and I knew what was going on surprisingly.

"Oh, Doran…" I said. I looked back at Lauren, and I had a thought. "Go get Kivarra. I want to see whets going on."

"Right," Lauren said, putting her hand on my shoulder and then running out of the Hut.

When I sat down, Cora walked over and sat next to me, turning my head and putting some ice on the handprint that was there. I felt a knob on the back of head starting to form, and I sighed a bit.

"Daniel," Cora said. "It's alright. You'll be fine."

"I know," I said.

We sat in silence, and Master brought over some coffee, the chilled white chocolate that I liked so much. We sipped on the coffees in silence until Lauren ran back in. She looked over at me, and shook her head.

"Looking for this?" Kate asked, holding up Kivarra.

"How did you-?" Lauren asked.

"Master….we need to tell you something," I said. I sighed a bit, and I stood up, walking outside. Before I got a chance to speak, I was kicked back.

"Don't' worry about telling him that you're the Kiva," Kate growled, kneeling on my chest. "I already did."

"B!tch!" I yelled, driving my knee into Kates shoulder.

When she hit the ground, cackling caught my attention, and I looked up at the roof of the Hut.

"Well! This is going better then I expected!" Liz cackled, jumping and looking at the three of us.

I stood up and Lauren stood beside me, Kate on my other side. Liz looked at the three of us, and she cackled with hysterical laughter.

"So…you want to know what happened to make your newest squeeze hate you so quickly?" she asked.

"Yes," I growled, my hands clenching.

As Liz started pacing, she turned to Kate. "Do you want to tell him?" she asked.

"Daniel….after you walked out of the house, I muttered, 'Asshole,' after you. I didn't know what you were going to go do, and if I had known, I wouldn't have said that. You're not an asshole, and I know that you would never ever betray me at all," Kate started. "After that….I left the apartment and went for a walk. I wanted to try and clear my head, and when I got to an alleyway, I heard a squeak for help. I looked around, and I asked who was there. I heard the same small voice, and I went to where it was. I moved the trashcan lid, and this small white Bat fluttered up. She thanked me, but she didn't run off. I held out my hand, and she landed in my palm."

"Kivarra," I said.

"Yes…she said that I had a dormant Fangire spirit in me, and that I could be a Kiva if I wanted her help," Kate said, her eyes filling with tears. "I….I said yes, and when she bit me, I screamed. I felt like I was on fire…I felt a belt around my waist, and she flew onto the belt….and….I wasn't me anymore….I…I don't know what I was…." 

"Kamen Rider Kivarra," I said. "You're a Kamen Rider now….you fight with me or against me. Take your pick."

Liz, who had been silent until now, growled and pushed me out of the way. She stood in front of Kate, and she grabbed the younger girls throat and squeezed.

"You goddamn bitch! I'll kill you if you don't fight him!" she growled.

I stood up, and I pulled Liz off of Kate, and she started trying to swing at me.

"Leave her alone, Liz. You're fight is with me," I said.

As we started fighting, I sensed something that I hadn't in a while. I looked around, giving her the perfect chance to punch me in the mouth. I growled as I stood up, and I kicked her in the face, jumping over her as Kivat fluttered about.

"Daniel!" Kate yelled.

I didn't see what she was yelling about until I got kicked in the back and sent flying into a car. I growled, shaking as I tried to get out of the door. I stood up, and I got the ringing from Bloody Rose in my ears again.

"Not now…" I muttered.

"What's that? You don't want the sound of your death ringing in your ears?" Liz asked.

"Lauren!" I said.

"Right!" she said, knowing what I meant. She took off running, and I was left with Kate and Liz.

Kate helped me up, and she kept her arm around mine. She helped me stay standing, and I put my hand on my ribs.

"You're hurt," she whispered.

"This isn't anything," I said. I groaned a bit, and I felt some blood coming from my side.

Liz looked at me, and she laughed. She pulled the black gloves off her hands, and the symbol of the Rook was on her hands.

"I'm part of the Fangire Five. We're five of the most powerful Fangire in history. You can't defeat us," she laughed.

She held her hand up, and the symbol glowed. A blast of black energy rushed at me, but Kate pushed me out of the way and took the blast herself.

"NO!" I yelled, kneeling beside her. "Kate…come on…stay with me."

"Daniel….thank you….for being with me…" she whispered, putting her hand on my cheek. She leaned up with her last few breaths and softly kissed me. "I'll see you….again…I know it."

I held her as her body turned into the multi-colored stained glass. I felt tears falling from my eyes as she froze. A few seconds later, she cracked, pieces of glass flying. I felt my heart snap, and I closed my eyes. I picked up a piece of the stained glass, and I stood up.

"You….are….going…to…die," I growled.

A high pitched scream tore through the air, and Lauren flew the air, crashing beside me as the IXA Armor shattered. She wasn't moving, and I ran over to her. I checked for a pulse, and I could see that she was barely breathing.

"Lauren! You don't do this to me, damn it!" I yelled. "Damn it! Wake the hell up!"

Liz laughed, and I heard her vanish. Her laugh lingered on the air, and I yelled. I heard the sirens of an ambulance, and I started shaking.

"Next time….she is dead!" I vowed, my hands closing around the IXA Knuckle and the piece of glass from Kate.

Chapter 10: Rainy Rose Part Two

I was pissed. I was beyond pissed, and I was mad. Lauren was barely breathing, and Kate was…dead. That thought alone sent me into a downward spiral. I had lost one of my closest friends in a matter seconds, and I was close to losing another. I yelled, the entire day feeling like it had crumbled around me.

"Daniel?" a voice asked.

I looked up, and it was Jirou. He held out his hand, and I let him help me up. We walked for about ten blocks when I stopped. I still had the piece of glass in my hand from Kate, and I opened my palm, looking at the glass.

"Is that-?" Jirou asked.

"Yes. The one that did this…will pay with her goddamned life," I growled, my hand closing around the glass.

Jirou walked back over to me, and he put his hand on my shoulder. He sighed a bit, and he looked down at me.

"You cannot dwell on the past. Wataru did when Mio was killed years ago, and it nearly cost him his life. Do not dwell on her death, but the time that you knew her when she was alive," he said.

I didn't listen. I pushed past him, and I went back out to the riverside where we first sat together and talked. I remembered that I made her feel like she was invisible, and that tore me up. I hated doing that to her, and I sighed as I felt the tears sting my eyes again. I looked out at the water, and a glint reflected off the surface. I got up, and walked towards the water, not realizing how far in I was until I took a small breath and water went up my nose. I walked back out, and I growled.

"I'm seeing her everywhere…." I muttered.

I shook my head and walked to the hospital where I knew that Lauren was taken. I walked in, and by the time that I got there, my clothes and hair were dry, so I sat by her bed, her hand in mine as I silently prayed for her to wake up and look at me.

"I can't do this without anymore…Lauren…please. Wake up," I whispered, the tears falling freely down my cheeks now.

I heard the door slide open, and then I heard a voice…a voice that I hadn't heard for a while.

"She won't wake soon, Daniel," Wataru Kurenai said as he walked into the room.

"Wataru," I said, but my voice was distant. "What….what do you mean that she might not wake up soon?"

Wataru sighed a bit as he sat on the edge of the windowsill. "The IXA power….drains a persons life force. If she was using the power of IXA at the same time that she was sick a while back, it could have devastating results on her entire body," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Devastating results? Like….death?"

"Yes," Wataru said. "I don't have anything in Doran to heal her, or I would have already."

As Wataru left the room, I closed my eyes and hummed a song that I had heard in Japan when I lived there.

"This Love will never, and never end. I've decided in my heart that I have the potential to protect this love. For you, I'll declare my limits. I swear, Proud of my life, proud of my love," I whispered.

I thought about Kate, and even though I didn't know her for very long, I still felt a connection with her that I hadn't felt with anyone else….not even Lauren. I walked out of the room after placing a soft kiss on Laurens forehead, and I walked out and back down to the Hut, walking in and sitting in the familiar corner. I remembered first meeting Kate in here. She was still new, and she tripped, spilling the drink on me and we bumped heads the first time. We laughed, and we went down to the riverside where we were attacked by the Fangire….I remember the pain in her voice when I went under the water, and the look of relief when I came back up. After that….it went downhill on me.

"Kate….I miss you so much," I whispered.

I didn't get a chance to say anything else, because of the ringing from Bloody Rose in my ears. I got up, and I went out to the cliffs, seeing a Bat Fangire. I instantly went into my DoGaBaKi Form, and I drew the Bassha Magnum, using long distance first before I switched to the Dogga Hammer, going all out of the Fangire. I wouldn't let up in my attack, and I was wanting to release all the anger that I was feeling over losing Kate.

I let Kivat bite the Dogga Hammer, and I slammed the Fangire out over the water, and as it shattered, I felt a pain in my heart. I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I knew what I had to do, and I was willing to do it. I found a good sized boulder, and I used all of my strength to roll it towards the edge of the cliff. I used the Garuru saber to cut it down to a headstone size, then I undid my transformation. I used a piece of the boulder and carved a dedication into it, and as I wrote, I felt the tears in my eyes.

I stood back after I was done, and I looked at the headstone. It read: [I]Kate Finn: October 5, 1991-September 9, 2010[I] I looked at the date, and I knelt beside it, placing my hand on the stone.

"I'll love you for life, Kate," I whispered.

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned, seeing a car pull up. Jirou and Riki walked out of the car, and they went to the back doors, Riki pulling a wheelchair out and setting it beside the back as Jirou pulled a girl out from the back.

"Daniel," Lauren whispered.

She wheeled over to me, and she took my hand, and I knelt beside her in the wheelchair as she put her arms around me and hummed softly. We stayed like that for a few minutes until she pulled me back and looked in my eyes. She could see the pain that I was feeling over losing Kate, and the fear that I was going to lose her, too.

"Daniel….you're going to be ok," she said. "I swear you will."

I pushed the wheelchair over to the headstone, and Riki handed me a bundle of white Roses. I knelt, laying the roses on the ground in front of the headstone, and I closed my eyes and bowed my head. As I stood up, I made a vow to myself to fight harder and stronger so that no more innocents like Kate were killed by the Fangire or the Checkmate Four.

"I'll remember you….My Rainy Rose," I whispered, putting my hand on the headstone before I walked away.

[CENTER][IMG].[/IMG]

[I]BANNER DONE BY [B]TENAYA/ILANA[/B][/I]

A/N: This is an AU From the main storyline. Some things will be referenced, but not made mention of. This of this as a King of Hells Castle Story to get the idea that I'm going for.

A/N2: Some elemens from the main Kiva show are going to be used, like the Burron Booster. That will be it, though.

With the introductions out of the way, Let The Darkness Rise![/CENTER]

Chapter 11: Supernova part one: TENSION FORITISSIMO!

It was about a week after everything with Liz and Kates death, and I was back to nursing Lauren back to health. She promised that she wouldn't fight as much until she was on her feet again. I wasn't ever away from Lauren, since she was the only thing that I had to live for now. I was getting better at an old habit of mine, and that was singing.

"A yet unknown side of me is awakening, Supernova. In the midst of invisible darkness, as though creating a faint light," I sung.

Lauren looked at me and smiled. "You are getting very good at that, Daniel," she said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Lauren. I haven't sang that in a few years," I said, sitting beside her on the bed. "I learned it a long time ago."

I sat and talked with her for a while before I got up and went downstairs to let her try and sleep. I sat at the counter, and I touched a necklace that was around my neck. I took the glass shard from Kate and I put it on a chain, letting it hang around my neck as a reminder to fight forever if I had to in order to get rid of the Fangire.

Lauren saw me, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Daniel?" she asked. "You still miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah…every time I fight, I think about killing Rook because of what she did to Kate," I whispered. "I'm going to kill Liz….if it's the last thing that I do." I was signing myself a death warrant, but I knew that something big was going to happen to me soon enough. I had to stop her….at all costs.

I heard a ringing in my ears, and I jumped up. Lauren looked at me, and she understood. I ran out of the house, heading to the construction site. I didn't see anything…until I looked and saw a human getting his Life Energy drained. A woman of about thirty stepped out, and she was licking her lips.

"Humans….such foolish creatures to think that you can stop us Fangire. We're a hell of a lot more powerful then you think that we are," she growled, absorbing more humans.

"Fangire!" I said. "Kivat!"

As I transformed, I went right into DoGaBaKi, and I watched as she shifted into a White Tiger Fangire. She lunged, attacking me. I couldn't dodge quick enough, and I got hit in the stomach, getting knocked back. I hit a set of crates, and I passed out, feeling the boxes topple onto me.

What felt like hours passed, and I was finally able to stand up. I shook the crates off, and I wobbled out of the destructed area. "Oh, my God," I said. Bodies were just strewn along the site, clear as day, but also dead. "I failed….not the next time," I growled.

I didn't get far when a pain shot up my arm. I looked and saw that my right arm had been sliced up good, seeing as my transformation had come undone when I hit the crates. I stood up, and I started back towards my house, not really seeing where I was going. I started humming Rainy Rose again, and I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

[I]Daniel….[/I] I heard on the wind. There was only one girl I knew that had that voice, and I watched her die….she couldn't be alive.

"Kate….god. I need you here so badly," I muttered, sitting on the steps of the house. We had finished building it finally, and I looked up at the Stained Glass Rose that I put on the door. I touched it and stood up, walking in. I sighed as I sat at the counter.

"I'm right here," Kate whispered. She walked over to me, putting her hand on my cheek. She kissed me, and I could tell that she was real. "I'm only here for a minute. I want to tell you something. Tension…"

"Fortissimo," I whispered. "But where do I find him?"

"He'll come to you. Just don't worry about him, Tiger-kun. You'll stop all of these Fangire, I know that you will," Kate whispered. She put her hand on my cheek, and she kissed me again as she vanished.

"Katie….always so cryptic with me," I laughed. "Tatsulot…where do I find you?"

"Byun Byun!" I heard. I looked up, and I saw a Golden Dragon. He landed on the table and looked up at me. "Tatsulot!"

"Of course," I said. "The Golden Dragon of Emperor Form."

"Oh, yes," Tatsulot said.

I got the ringing from Bloody Rose, and I growled. I ran out of the house, looking around. I heard laughing, and I turned. It was the same woman from at the Construction Site.

"So…you didn't get enough the first time, a$shole?" she growled.

"I wasn't on my game the last time. Kivat!" I said.

"Yeah! Ikuze!" Kivat said. He bit my hand and flew right onto the belt. I felt the Transformation take place, and I had a thought.

"Tatsulot!" I said.

"Byun Byun!" he said. He flew past my shoudlers, snapping the chains on them. Gold bats flew from the shoulders, and I held my left arm up. Tatsulot flew onto the arm, and spoke again. "HENSHIN!"

The bats that flew out earlier latched onto my legs, turning the armor gold. They did the same to the Helmet, making it more menacing. I flung out my arm, and a blast of fire happened, a red cape appearing.

"Nanda?" Kivat asked.

"Welcome, Kiva Emperor," Tatsulot said.

"Lets dance," I said, looking at the Fangire.

I ran forward, and she tried to swing at me, but I ducked the punch, landing my own in her stomach. She flew back, shifting into her White Tiger Form. She ran low to the ground, and I snap kicked her head back. She scratched at the armor, but something was different. The marks didn't take, and I smirked under the helmet. I pulled at Tatsulots neck, and the symbols on his back spun. [I][b]WAKE UP FEVER[/b][/I] I jumped into the air, and red bat wings came from my legs. I landed on her chest, the wings slicing and dicing her. I jumped back, and she crystallized, and I watched as she exploded.

Tatsulot and Kivat flew off the armor, and I smiled. "That power….incredible," I said.

"It gets better," I heard. Turning, I saw a man walking up. "Trust me."

"Nani mono da?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Nago Keisuke….Kamen Rider Ixa."

Chapter 12: Supernova Part Two: RI-SI-NG IXA

"IXA? You're the one that had the armor before Lauren?" I asked. I was surprised. I hadn't met anything of the other Riders from the past except for Wataru-san, and I knew that if this was the Original IXA, we'd be learning a few things.

"Hai. I am IXA. I know that with your powers of Emperor, Lauren has been left out, having been hurt for a while. I'm here to help her, and I have a power up for her," Nago said. "When I was IXA, I was struggling. I was locked in a fight for my own life, but I didn't know that the fight that I was in was costing me friendships and my own friends. I went back in time to set things different, meeting the Fangire Queen of 1986, as well as others of that time. I realized that I couldn't change things, especially what happened to me. I was able to tap into the IXA Rising Power, and I was able to overcome everything that I had been feeling before."

I was a bit confused, but I knew that I had to trust him. If he could help Lauren and get her fighting again, I'd be thankful. I actually kinda missed fighting with her by my side, and I knew that she was the one thing that would be helping me get through the rest of this War.

A rustling in the bushes caught my attention, and I walked over, looking into the bush. Something sprang out at me, clawing the left half of my face and sending me flying back. I looked up, seeing what looked like a Saber-Toothed Tiger on two legs, but something about it seemed familiar. A pair of laughing voices grabbed my ear, and I turned, seeing two people walking up, one with a silver buckle, and one with a pink buckle.

[I][b]Tiger![/I][/b] [I][b]Panther[/I][/b] we heard. The Two people that were walking up transform into a Humanoid Panther and Tiger, similar to the Saber-toothed thing that had slashed at me before. They growled and looked at us, the White One stepping forward and in front of the other two.

"Well," he said, a British Accent leaking through. He shook his head, and he growled. "So…this is the thing that's been causing the Museum all of the Trouble?"

"Museum? You're not any Fangire that I've seen," I said, my slight Japanese Accent slipping through.

A revving motorcycle caught the attention of the ones gathered, and Nago turned, a smug look on his face. He stepped forward, motioning for me to follow. Coming down the horizon, a green and black Rider was tearing down the street on the motorcycle, and he swerved and skidded the bike, stepping off and looking at the three gathered.

"I think that you've got them mistaken for me, Silvermane," the Rider said, the eye on the left side flashing. He stepped up, and he turned so that the black was facing the three Cat-like people. We heard two voices, and we knew then that something was different about this Rider. [I][b]"Now…let your sins be tallied!"[/I][/b] He rushed forward, but the three things vanished, leaving only a trio of Paw prints on the ground. "Sorry about that." He walked back to us and he pulled his belt up, the two different halves folding up. He pulled out two different drives, and they looked strikingly similar to USB Flash Drives. A gust of wind later, a young man of about twenty-five was looking at us, and he pulled a hat from on the back of the bike. "Sosuke Ishinaba. Half of the Kamen Rider named Dual. I'll get out of your city, Kiva. I apologize about the intrusion, but I'd been tracking them for a thousand miles, all the way from down in Houston, Texas. If you need help, call at the Shingami Detective Agency. I'll be sure to get you some help, man."

"Thanks….I think," I said.

Nago and I watched as the guy rode away, and we looked at each other and shrugged.


End file.
